Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic vapor devices including self-contained articles including pre-vapor formulations.
Description of Related Art
Electronic vaping devices are used to vaporize a pre-vapor formulation material into a vapor. These electronic vaping devices may be referred to as e-vaping devices. E-vaping devices include a heater which vaporizes the pre-vapor formulation material to produce vapor. An e-vaping device may include several e-vaping elements including a power source, a cartridge or e-vaping tank including the heater and along with a reservoir capable of holding the pre-vapor formulation material.